


【竹马】巷子里的恶魔（上）

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Summary: 我好像越来越短了…





	【竹马】巷子里的恶魔（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 我好像越来越短了…

狭长的小巷里，鹅黄色的昏暗街灯只起到微弱的照明作用。一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋从墙边探了出来左顾右盼，仔细观察能看到两个黑色的，形状小巧的犄角藏在他柔软蓬松的头发中。

二宫和也用他肉肉的手掌撑着脸颊，他在这条巷子蹲了快一个小时了，双腿都有些发麻，可是路过这里的除了两个一看就打不过的身材高大的人，再也没有别的看起来相对弱小的人经过。容貌稚嫩的人身后一根浅黑色的细长尾巴焦躁的左右摆动，三角形的尾巴尖也代表着他的身份并不普通。

象征着邪恶、淫欲与贪婪的恶魔在世间虽不常见，但确实有人证实过他们的存在。人类否认着他们，然而同样也无法不畏惧他们。二宫也是邪恶的存在之一，但他却不同于其他的同伴会主动出现在人类面前。倒不是说他心地善良，而是二宫实在太懒了，对树立自己的威信而作恶多端这类事感不起兴趣。他更喜欢窝在自己的出租屋里玩着人类发明的游戏，戴着帽子去门口取自己的外卖几周不出门都可以。

由于他长相可爱又讨大家的喜欢，只要二宫稍微一撒娇其他前辈就心甘情愿的为他处理好他的金钱问题，这就导致二宫本身相对人类要优越一些的身体素质逐渐退化，起初还算有一些肌肉轮廓的小腹愈发的平坦，直到变成了今天圆滚滚的小肚子。

其他恶魔前辈实在是担心二宫的前途，硬生生的把他拖出去锻炼，结果在看到他被一个初学相扑的六年级小学生多次掀翻在地上以后，所有人终于狠下心来断了他的经济来源，决定让他开始自力更生。这也是为什么他会蹲在小巷子里的主要原因。

上个周末他家里的积蓄快要被他全部吃光了，迫于无奈他只能出门随便挑一个人下手让他做自己的提款机。  
想到上周发生的事情二宫又控制不住的红了脸，他使劲摇头想把屈辱的记忆从脑海里全部甩出去却怎么也做不到。

上周末，在同样的地点，二宫蹲守在这里准备对第一个出现在街边的人类动手。他没想到自己的运气这么好，不到十分钟就有一个看起来醉醺醺的连路都走不直的年轻男性朝这边走了过来。

那个男人身材修长挺拔，黑溜溜的眼睛即使在昏暗的环境下也很明亮。二宫自信满满的掰响自己的手指关节，准备出去把这个男人痛揍一顿，抢光他身上所有的财物。然而不清楚是二宫高估了自己的身体素质还是低估了男人的水平，他刚跳到男人的面前就被吓了一跳的人狠狠的推到了墙上。

后背和敏感尾巴撞在坚硬的墙根上痛的让他惊呼了一声，差点当场掉下来一滴眼泪。而那个看起来喝多的男人死死抓着他的肩膀连忙道歉，“对不起对不起！你没事吧？你突然出现我有点吓到了！”

男人长相俊秀但手劲大的出奇，二宫觉得自己不仅尾巴痛就连肩膀都要被捏碎了一样，二宫吃痛的抬起头看向他。

而那个男人在看清二宫以后便愣住了，他第一次见到过这么漂亮的人，湿漉漉的眼睛里带有的不满看起来却像在撒娇，微翘的猫唇似乎在像他索吻，身型娇小的小恶魔在柔和灯光下衬托的仿佛是虚幻的一样。

男人觉得自己的心脏剧烈的跳动，他稍微松开了手上的力度却挨二宫更近了一些，“我…我叫相叶雅纪…”

“我对人类的名字不感兴趣啦，你看不出来我是个恶魔吗？”小恶魔用力的想要挣脱相叶却发现身前的人类却纹丝不动，他便企图用自己的身份来恐吓他，然而和相叶越来越近的距离让他不可控的红了耳尖。

“我我我知道，我有听别人说过…但是没想到恶魔这么可爱…”酒精上头的相叶闻着二宫身上好闻的味道浑身的血液都按耐不住的涌向下腹，他扣住因为他的靠近而浑身僵硬的二宫，吻上了那张柔软的嘴唇。

被人类亲吻根本不在二宫的认知范围内，他瞬间慌了手脚，嘴唇微启的时候相叶趁机把舌尖钻了进去。带着酒精的高温舌尖重重的舔舐过恶魔敏感的上颚黏膜，相叶强势的卷着二宫无处可躲的小舌纠缠在一起，汲取着他口腔中的甜美。他的一条腿抵在二宫两只发着抖的腿中间，双手把他娇小的身躯困在自己和墙中间让他根本逃脱不了。

不知道这个亲吻持续了多久，直到二宫的鼻腔里发出可怜的呜咽时相叶才离开了他，两人的唇齿间还拉出了一条淫靡的银丝。二宫白皙的脸颊变得通红，他的嗓音因为愤怒和羞涩尖锐了不少，“可恶的人类！你知道你在做些什么吗？！”

然而被亲的鼻头都红通通的恶魔却一点震慑力都没有，语气听起来反而像小孩子撒娇一样可爱。相叶明显也是被他的样子可爱到了，他借着酒劲也失去了平时的温柔礼貌，也可能是眼前的小恶魔彻底激发了他心底的兽性。相叶双手并不费劲的扯掉了二宫身上看起来就很粗糙劣质的布料，大片白皙的肌肤暴露在外，二宫惊叫了一声，就连尾巴都紧张的紧绷了起来。

相叶仿佛在品尝山珍海味一样俯在二宫的颈窝，吮吸着他细嫩的肌肤，然后舌尖缓缓的下移来到他的胸口，在他的皮肤上留下水渍。

贪图淫欲的恶魔本身身体就能加倍获得快感，更何况二宫已经太久没有解决过自己的生理需求了，身体更是敏感的要命。他觉得相叶所触碰过的地方都跟着了火般灼热，乳头突然被舔了一下让二宫哆嗦了一下。相叶把他小巧的粉色肉粒吸的啧啧作响，牙齿时不时蹭过娇嫩的乳头让二宫又痛又爽，不自觉地挺起胸膛更加方便相叶的玩弄。他口中最开始的骂骂咧咧逐渐变了味，越来越多甜腻的呻吟从他的口中溢出。

“名字，你叫什么名字？”相叶缓缓的蹲下，双手捧着二宫饱满挺翘的小屁股支撑着他的身体，那极佳的手感让他情不自禁的重重的掐了一把，二宫被揉的哼哼唧唧的把腿又打开了一点。

“…谁、谁要告诉你啊臭人类”

相叶对二宫的不配合倒也不恼火，他只是咧开嘴呆呆的笑了笑，那双黑眼睛里好像清醒了不少。相叶张开大掌裹住了二宫腿间鼓鼓囊囊的小帐篷揉弄了起来。私处被他人抚摸的感觉异样又酥麻，小恶魔舒服的眯起了眼睛，身后的尾巴伸到前方轻轻的环住了相叶的手腕。

蹲在地上的男人被眼前的恶魔情色的反应刺激的不轻，他褪下二宫的牛仔裤，裤子全部堆积在的脚边。当相叶发现看起来威严的恶魔居然没穿内裤，那根已经硬到流水的肉茎直直的对着他的脸时差点喷出了鼻血，他磕磕绊绊的问道，“你没穿内裤？”

才反应过来被扒了裤子的恶魔羞红了脸急忙慌乱的解释，“才不是！！我只是今天没…”但二宫实在是说不出口自己因为懒得洗衣服，每天换下来的内裤全堆在一起，今天他碰巧没有干净的内裤了只能真空着出门，结果就刚好被相叶按在墙角动手动脚扒光了衣服。

相叶直直的盯着眼前颜色干净，没有什么异味的挺翘肉茎，他觉得眼前的恶魔全身上下都是香甜诱人的，他咽了口口水，“真淫乱呢，这里已经这么硬了…”

话刚说完他就迫不及待的张嘴含住了不断流着口水的性器，炙热的口腔包裹着敏感的柱身，二宫细细的尖叫一声，突然钻进马眼的舌尖让他发不出声只能颤抖着的腰部仰起头急促的喘息。

相叶上下吞吐着，手指按压着二宫的会阴，被口交强烈的酸麻感刺激的二宫头皮发麻，他随着相叶的动作浅浅的挺动腰部，没两下就颤抖着射在了相叶的口中。

恶魔的精液相对人类来说没有什么太重的腥膻味，相叶想都没想就把二宫的精液咽了下去，他带着温柔笑意抬起头对上二宫失神的眼睛，“你真甜。”

处在高潮余韵中的小恶魔似乎并没有听懂相叶的话，他微微偏着头眨了眨小狗一样湿润的眼睛。相叶觉得那双带有湿气的眼睛甜美的快让他窒息，他掰开二宫的臀肉，手指抵住那个隐秘的小口，在感受到他穴口的湿意后不仅再一次感叹着恶魔淫靡的身体构造。

他修长的手指在自行分泌的体液的润滑下还算轻松的插进了二宫的肉穴，感受到异物入侵的小穴并不排斥反而热情的吸咬着那根手指，手指偶然碰到的二宫甬道内的软肉让他的叫声音调都拔高了不少。

“哈啊别碰…”他的声音绵软，因为又增加的手指染上了浓浓的情欲。二宫的前列腺非常浅，只要浅浅的进入都会碰到那个让他疯狂的位置。相叶的手指在他的体内快速的进出着，越来越多的淫液从他的体内流出，弄的相叶的手腕沾的都是他的骚水。咕叽咕叽的水声回荡在安静的巷子里，听的二宫面红耳赤。

他刚刚发泄过的肉棒在后穴被玩弄的情况下很快又变得硬挺，顶端流出的透明前液沾湿了相叶的衣服下摆。在二宫快要被两根手指肏到高潮时相叶突然抽出了手指。

高潮被硬生生打断的痛苦使得二宫的声音都带上了哭腔，“诶为什么…别停啊…”  
相叶亲吻着他微微痉挛的细嫩大腿内侧，缓缓地开口，“你告诉我你的名字，我才继续哦。”

二宫委屈的抽着鼻子，圆润的鼻头红通通的像一只受了欺负的小狗，情欲让他的头脑昏昏沉沉的，脑子一片空白的就交代了出来，“二宫…二宫和也…”

“小和真乖。”相叶奖励般的亲了亲二宫硬邦邦的性器，顺手拉下了自己的裤拉链掏出了那根涨的发紫的硕大阴茎，把浑身通红的小恶魔抱了起来，他结实的双臂架着二宫两条几乎没有体毛的细白双腿，姿势的原因他的私处完全暴露在相叶的眼前。他私处的毛发颜色浅淡稀疏，像个还没开始发育的少年，肉穴更是干净整洁，一根杂毛都没有，透着处子般的粉嫩。然而那个被手指玩弄过的小穴泛着水光，淅淅沥沥的往外滴着淫水，把二宫的腿间弄的泥泞不堪。

二宫害怕摔下去只能双手环住相叶的脖子，那根黑色的小尾巴也绕在相叶的胳膊上，三角形状的尾巴尖时不时戳着相叶的小腹，刺激的他额头的青筋都冒了出来。二宫头顶的山羊角般的小角被他的头发盖住只露出来点尖，衬的他更像一只无辜的小动物。

相叶吻上他被亲的红肿的嘴角，硕大的龟头抵着那个收缩的穴口，用力一挺腰就把整根肉棒都干了进去。层层的穴肉被强硬的撑开，但身体韧性极好的恶魔并没有因为巨物的入侵而受伤，反而被撑开的轻微的涨痛感让他爽的眼前发黑，铃口淌出了更多的黏液。

相叶低喘着，二宫的穴肉湿软且紧致，吸咬着他的肉棒的感觉舒爽到极致，他从下往上用力的挺动的腰部，每次都整根拔出又尽根没入，粗硬的耻毛把二宫娇嫩的回会阴蹭的发麻，他白皙的臀尖被相叶紧实的小腹撞的通红。

二宫的呻吟被撞的断断续续的，相叶的力度大到快把他顶穿，他想逃跑却只能挂在他的身上任人操弄。他每一次进入都会狠狠的碾过他的前列腺一直操到他的穴心，源源不绝的快感从尾椎蔓延到全身，灭顶的欢愉快要把他吞噬一样。

“啊啊慢点…慢点啊呜…”坚硬的肉棒换着角度戳弄着他的敏感点，速度却丝毫不减，二宫承受不住的开口小声着求饶，他的肉茎已经处于释放的边缘，但是相叶却坏心眼的停下了动作。

“叫我名字，小和。”相叶含住他小巧的耳垂用牙齿厮磨着，炽热的气息打在他的颈侧让敏感的小恶魔沾着眼泪的睫毛都微微颤抖着。他敏感的内壁能清晰的感受到插在他体内的肉棒的青筋脉络，二宫语气愈发的委屈，“呜呜…相叶…别停下来…雅纪君…”

听着二宫软糯的嗓音叫着自己的名字，相叶觉得自己的阴茎又涨大了一圈，他把双手抵在墙上，二宫的腿被迫抬的更高几乎要夹在相叶的肩膀上，这样的姿势迫使相叶的性器更是进入到了不可思议的深度，二宫的眼神涣散，来不及吞咽的涎水从他的嘴角划下，看起来像一个坏掉的人偶，脆弱又淫靡。

相叶在他的锁骨上留下青紫的痕迹，同时下身大力抽送，二宫身体战栗着，被顶了没几下就丢盔弃甲射了出来，因为高潮更加剧烈收缩的肉穴直接把相叶也吸咬的释放在了他的体内。

浑身泛着粉色的小恶魔趴在相叶的肩头喘息着半天缓不过神，相叶像抱着小孩子一样把他搂在自己的怀中。他的酒劲差不多已经过了，明明舒缓了欲望但他觉得还是按耐不住自己心中的悸动。他温柔的帮二宫整理着皱巴巴的衣服，紧张的开口，“我会对你负责的，虽然你是恶魔，但我真的第一眼看见你就喜欢上你了…”

“先去帮我把鞋子捡回来。”二宫嘶哑着嗓子指了指不知道什么时候被扔的老远的一只球鞋。

相叶眼睛亮亮的朝他点了点头，转身走了过去捡起那只球鞋。然而当他回头的时候却发现二宫已经不见了踪影。男人慌张的喊着他的名字，但巷子里空无一人，仿佛刚才只是一场梦，但他手上的鞋子和墙边二宫刚刚滴答了一地的淫液都告诉他这一切都是真实存在过的，他失落的靠着墙边滑落坐在地上。

一想到这里二宫就更加来气了，他想到那天自己屁股里还夹着那个叫作相叶的男人的精液，浑身酸痛的就跟被车碾过一样，趁着相叶转身的空隙狼狈的逃离了现场。

甚至脚上还少了一只鞋子。

他回到家里委屈的只想掉眼泪，不仅什么收获都没有还被一个莫名其妙的人类吃干抹尽。他暗自下了决心，下一次一定要靠智慧去让人类对他心服口服，自觉的上交金钱给他。

于是他稍作调整了几天，等到身上的疲惫感恢复的差不多了又回到了最初的地方。

就在他垂头丧气准备放弃的时候，皮鞋踏在地面的声音响起，二宫警惕的竖起了耳朵，观察着逐渐走近的人类。

他看到一个西装革履的男人，手上拿着一个手提包，隐约之中能看到是一个外貌斯斯文文的英俊男人，他身材修长，裹在西裤里的双腿笔直，似乎并没有过于强健的肌肉，甚至还有些溜肩。

看起来就是一个很好欺负的柔弱的上班族，二宫心里暗自窃喜自己终于找到机会了，于是他手揣着兜，猫着背走出巷子，挡在了那个男人的面前。

男人看到二宫并不惊讶，他瞥了一眼二宫头顶的犄角和身后嚣张的摇晃着的小尾巴，“Cosplay？”

恶魔听到这话瞬间炸了毛，嗓子尖尖的朝他喊着，“愚蠢的人类！我是恶魔！！”

“哦，真的？那你转过去让我看看？”

二宫不屑的朝他翻了个白眼，他走近那个男人微微侧过身，他在心里不禁嘲笑着这个人类看到他货真价实的尾巴以后吓得瘫倒在地的姿态。

昏暗的环境下二宫却没有注意到男人嘴边勾起了笑容，缓缓的伸出了手。


End file.
